Love, Singing, and Death
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: Rachel finds out she is dying. She doesn't know who to tell, what to do, or how long she really has. Can guidance from a certain someone help her through her pain? Puckleberry, Fuinn, Samcedes, Klaine, Chang-Squared, Wemma, and Brittana! R&R please!
1. Prologue

She walked to his door and knocked lightly, to weak to knock any louder. He opened and frowned, "Hey. I thought you skipped town. No one was at your house for weeks, and you weren't in school. Not that I care, just kinda unlink you Berry. What's up?"

She stared at the floor, "There really isn't an easy way to say this." You could clearly see her vains, her skin overly pale. Her lips were bluish, and she shivered a little. There was no easy way for her to tell him. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone, but her fathers insisted she tell him so he could help her to school, and help her tell the others.

He could sense something was seriously wrong. "Why don't you step inside a minute?"

She followed him in, sitting on his old worn couch. His house smelled like alcohol and his cologne. "Noah, I, I'm," she burst into tears. "I'm dying."

His mouth fell, "What?"

**A/N: I know death is serious, but I was wondering how everything on Glee would change if Rachel died, and so here it is. This is just like, a trailer, I guess. Anyway, hope you like it, sorry it's kind of short (:**


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel knew telling this kind of information to people would result in a long explanation, followed by many tears, mostly her own. But she had to do this. She opened her mouth to explain, but shut it again. "Can I have some water?" Puck got up and rushed to get her a glass of water.

Handing it to her, he sat back down as she took a sip and opened her mouth to explain again, "Before we disappeared, I noticed I hadn't been feeling the best. I started getting head aches, and some chest pain. And then I had the occasional sharp pain in my leg. So we went to the doctor, and he said that there was a suspicion he had, but couldn't confirm it here. They sent us to Mary Rutan Hospital, about an hour away. They confirmed I had leukemia there. I was shocked, and I decided I was going to be weak and helpless, so I wouldn't tell anyone. After they diagnosed me, the doctors there said that they didn't have the proper materials there, and they sent us to John Hopkins in Maryland. We were there for a month, when they finally got me stable. They sent me off with medicine for the next two months and told me to check up at Mary Rutan every other week. When we got back, my dads decided I needed someone who could help me, someone who would be easy to tell. I decided that was you. You live next door, we were friends when we were little, and I trust you."

Puck stared blankly at the dark TV screen. Rachel was sick and he did not know how to handle that. "This might sound stupid, but, how do you feel?"

"Fine." She reached out to grab her glass. Her arm had so many bruises she couldn't stand it.

Puck noticed them too, "Damn Berry, what happened? Is someone hurting you?"

"No, it's just, every little bump leaves a bruise. They don't really hurt much though."

"Really, coz they look like they hurt."

Rachel stared out the window, "I'm fine."

Puck looked at her. She was clearly in pain, whether she wanted to admit it or not. He awkwardly put his hand around her shoulders, "Rachel, do you **have** painkillers?"

Rachel's eyes looked sad, "Yes. They aren't the best."

Puck sighed, "Wanna go rent a movie?"

Rachel stared at him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he stood up and reached for his keys.

She laughed, "You are the first person who has treated me normal."

He smiled and reached for her hand, "Come on!"

A huge smile spread across her face and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door. She sat in his truck and rubbed her wrist, a bruise had already formed. Puck looked out the window, "Sorry about that."

She smiled sweetly, "I don't care!"

They finally arrived at the movie store. Puck decided she could chose, "What do you want to watch?"

Rachel smiled, "Titanic."

Puck threw his head back, "Ugh! Titanic?"

"I've never seen it, and I've heard it's romantic."

"I know! That's why I don-" he stopped, he had to make her happy. She was sick. "Sure, let's get it."

"Yay!" she hugged him lightly. "You're so great." She smiled at him, and looked into his eyes. She leaned towards his face, as if she was going to kiss him, but she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Rachel Berry?" She turned to find Jesse St. James standing near the musicals, staring at her.

Puck groaned. He was the close to kissing her. Rachel frowned, "Yeah, hi."

"You and Noah? Huh, never would have thought that would happen."

Puck butted in, "Ok, we _were_ before you two _were_. And we aren't together, we're just friends."

Rachel's face sunk, "Please leave Jesse."

Jesse noticed her color and bruises, "Is he abusing you?"

Puck lunged at him. Rachel had to find all her strength to hold him back, "Noah. Noah! NOAH! STOP!" Puck stopped hitting Jesse. Tears rolled down her cheek. "He isn't hurting me Jesse. _Please, leave."_

"What's wrong then?" Jesse asked, brushing off his coat. He gave Puck a dirty look.

Another tear rolled down her face, "Nothing. I'm fine. Please go."

Jesse made a move toward her to hug her, Puck stood between the two. "C'mon Rach, you can tell me."

Rachel turned and cried into Puck's shoulder, "**Please,** don't make me do this."

"Jeez, no reason to be bitchy."

Puck had it. It punched Jesse in the face, "She has fucking cancer! She's dying! Happy?"

Jesse picked himself up off the floor, wiping the blood from his nose. He looked at the two, Rachel's face stained with tears, Puck's eyes filled with grief for someone who hadn't even passed yet. He knew what he had just done was wrong, "Sorry, I didn't know. I'll, I'll be leaving now."

Rachel slide down the wall, burying her face in her hands. Tears were flowing freely. She gasped for air. Puck sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "It's ok. You're fine."

She raised her head a little, "No it isn't. I'm sick. I wish I wasn't, I wish people would me the same. I don't like the way I feel, with and without the medicine. I'm in a living hell. I mean, look at you. You're never this nice to me. Let's just get the movie and go."

He stood up and extended his hand for her to grab. She sniffled and slowly pulled herself up, "Thank you Noah. For everything. I know I'm hard to deal with, and now I'm probably worse, but thanks."

He smiled at her, "No prob."

They got the movie and quickly went back to her house. She called her parents and told them she was gonna hang out with Puck for awhile. They put the movie in and he started making popcorn. The opening scene had just begun when the doorbell rang. Puck paused, jumping up to answer it. He opened the door and froze, "Hi."

**A/N: Hope you all like it. If you have something bad to say about it, say it nicely please. Thanks (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. You guys are amazing. To all the reviews I haven't had time to reply to, thank you so much. And all the hits and everything, thank you. It feels amazing. Hope you like it!**

There in front of Puck stood his two best friends. Damn, he forgot guys night was tonight. "What's up with you?" Finn asked walking in the doorway.

Sam followed to the kitchen, "Yeah, you look surprised to see us."

Puck thought about what to do. He couldn't kick out Rachel, and they were his best friends. "Oh, I just forgot, I've been busy, that's all."

Finn shrugged, "Alright, I'm gonna go set up Call of Duty."

Rachel was starting to get worried, and then she heard voices from the kitchen. She got up to find out what was going on.

"No wait!" Puck said to his friend just as Rachel came in.

"What's taking so lon-" Rachel stopped when she saw the two boys who accompanied Puck now. "Hi Finn, hi Sam." Sam and Finn were wide eyed.

"You didn't tell us you and Rachel were, you know," Sam whispered.

Rachel put her hand on her hip, "I can hear you. And we weren't you knowing."

Finn frowned, "Where were you?"

Rachel bite her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Puck hugged her, "No where. She was no where."

"Woah, what's going on?" Finn and Sam both looked confused. Puck whispered to Rachel, and Rachel, with tears in her eyes nodded.

"Rachel has cancer." Finn and Sam didn't know how to react. "She came to me, because we've known each other for a while. But she doesn't want you treat her differently."

Finn and Sam exchanged a look, and said they could come back tomorrow night. Puck and Rachel went back to the couch. Rachel apologized, but Puck said he'd rather be with her anyway, and pressed play.

When Jack was hand cuffed to the room on the lower level, and Rose couldn't do anything, Rachel started crying, again. Puck held her close and brushed her hair. And then when she freed him, but then the two couldn't get back up to the deck, she sobbed some more. But it was even worse when Rose tried to tell Jack that people were finally there to save them from the cold water, and he was dead. Rachel couldn't stop crying. He continued to brush her hair and started rubbing her back to. Her head was on his lap. At that moment, he realized he would do the same thing for her that Jack had done for Rose.

When the movie ended Rachel looked at Noah. "I feel so bad for her. She lost her one true love. I don't think I could go on if you-" she stopped her self.

Puck stared at her, "If I what?"

"I meant, could you go on, coz I couldn't."

Puck looked deep into her pained, watery eyes, knowing if she died, she would take his world with it. He had always had a crush on her. But more of a 'I want in her pants' crush. He hadn't gotten true feelings until today. It wasn't because she was sick, it was because he got to truly know her. "No, I couldn't. I think you need to get some sleep Rachel. Do you want me to take you home, or do you wanna crash here?"

"I can crash here." Puck turned on the TV and flipped to a random channel. Not even half way through the episode, she was asleep in his lap. He loved the way she looked right now, asleep on his lap. He carefully stood up and carried her to his bed. Then grabbing a blanket from the closet, he went to sleep on the couch. What would he do if she died? Her dying wasn't even something he could deal with.

Morning came and Rachel found herself in his bead. She crept down the stairs quietly and found sweet Noah laying on the couch, snoring, loudly. She chuckled a little and went to his kitchen to find some food. She found an apple, which she washed off and ate, hoping he would wake up before she decided she needed to go.

She finished her apple and went to his room to make his bed. She got tired quickly though and had to sit down. Sitting there, she sighed. She stood up, breathing deeply, and noticed he had a new text. She picked it up and read through them.

_Sam: Tell me who like!_

_Puck: No!_

_Sam: C'mon dude, I told you who I like_

_Puck: It's not the same_

_S: Sure it is, now tell me_

_P: Fine. Rachel_

_S: Seriously?_

_P: Yeah_

_S: You should sing to her, she would love that_

_P: Nah, she's too good for me_

That was over a month ago. The new message said this.

_S: Sorry we interrupted you and Rachel. Sucks how she has cancer, make sure you tell her how you feel before it's too late._

Rachel was surprised. Puck had a message from Finn too.

_Finn: Do you know where Rachel has been lately? If she doesn't come back soon, we're gonna lose. Plus I know you like totally love her_

_Puck: God dammit! Why can't you guys cut me some slack. It's hard enough liking her when she's so crazy about you, and then on top of that, practically everyone hates her. _

_F: Sorry man, thought you might know._

_P: Well I don't, anyway, if she knew I'd liked her since-_

"What the hell Rachel?" Rachel spun on her feet to see him standing right in front of her. "Reading my texts? Really? This wasn't a good idea, you need to go. I'll call you later."

"I'm sorry Noah, I just, I saw you had a new message and thought it might be important."

"Well, thanks, but I don't need a secretary. Please go."

Rachel let herself out and walked home in the rain, taking a warm bath with bubbles and salt when she got there, thinking the whole time about him.

Puck sat down on his bed, seeing what text she'd been on he flipped out. She knew. Fuck! She knew! He texted Sam and Finn and told them what happened. They said they'd be over in a little while to help 'ease the pain.' He knew she'd reject him quicker than a new graduate gets out of Lima.

Rachel got out of the tub and decided she needed to talk to someone. She pulled out her phone and dialed Kurt's number, one of her few semi-friends. She explained everything, even the cancer, and he said that everyone could tell he liked her. She asked him how she hadn't, and how no one had told her, and he said they all figured she knew. She laughed and said she sure as hell didn't. Then her dads hollered for her to come downstairs and watch Funny Girl. She quickly hung up and ran downstairs.

Puck's friends finally arrived with video games and pepsi. They played and talked until girls and gushing blood was nauseating. More importantly, they convinced him to talk to her, tomorrow of course.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I love it all. I thought I'd put this up, and then today I realized I hadn't, so here it is. Enjoy!**

Her door was just a couple steps away. He was pushing his back against the hands of Finn and Sam, who were trying to push him to her front door. He totally didn't want to talk to her. Now that she knew it would be too weird.

Sam tried to push him forward, "You have to do this. She is your friend, she won't care. And she needs you."

Puck pushed away, resistant to their shoving, "No! I don't want to!"

Just then Rachel opened to door, "Oh, hi. Sorry to interrupt, but, might I get passed you three?"

Puck immediately straightened up and the three stood there fiddling with their hands, "Hi Berry. I was just, um, coming to, take you to a restaurant."

Rachel walked past them and grabbed the newspaper from the ground. Walking back to her door, she looked down at her clothes, a purple VS Pink shirt and matching shorts, "I'm in my pajamas."

Puck couldn't help but stare for a second, but he quickly blinked away, "Yeah, I noticed. I wasn't here to take you to a restaurant."

Finn and Sam backed away, walking back to Puck's house. Rachel frowned, "Is this about, what I um, well what, you know that, uh. You talk."

"It is about what I'm guessing you read in my texts. I really do like you a lot. Since like third grade. And you told me about what was happening and I felt so crushed and I've never really felt this way. Plus I always am with these other girls, and you were with Jesse, and then Finn, and, yeah we were together for like a week, maybe, but you dumped me for Finn, and I said I was going to dump you anyways, and I loved Quinn, but it was a lie, it was all a bunch of lies. I love you, Rachel, I'm sorry I couldn't have told you earlier."

Rachel blinked a couple times, and stumbled backwards. She dropped the newspaper and sorta slid against the door. She would probably have a bruise tomorrow. "I, I mean, well, yesterday, I, yesterday I saw that text, so I guess I do know, but I feel like, hearing you saw it means so much more. I, I, I think I'm bleeding." Rachel touched her upper thigh and yeah, there was blood. She got light-headed.

Puck grabbed her and knocked on her door. Her dad answered and invited him in. He set her down on the couch and let her dads take care of her. He sat on a chair next to her waiting for her to wake up. When she finally did, she sat up just a little and looked at him, Grease playing on her TV. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah." He didn't met her gaze, just continued, to stare at the TV, not paying attention to anything that was happening. She sat upright and reached her hand over to tap his leg.

"It's Sunday, Noah. Tomorrow I'm going to need you more than ever, so why don't you go home and relax, and not think about this crazy nonsense we're," Rachel stopped, "I'm," she corrected herself, "dealing with. You don't have to stress about this kind of stuff, it isn't what you're here for," she looked down, wanting him to stay, but not wanting to be so selfish.

He looked at her for the first time, "Not think about it? Not think about all of this? Are you crazy? Listen, I don't wanna leave. I'm gonna hold your hand through everything. Got that?"

Rachel blushed and started fiddling with her short's drawstring. She smiled slightly, not wanting him to see, "Ok, then you can stay here, I guess."

Puck leaned back in his chair, "Thank you."

She stared at him while he watched TV, trying not to look like he wanted to look at her soooooo bad. She would occasionally glance at the TV, but then go back to looking at him. He kept ignoring her. He wasn't sure why, but he continued to do it. Rachel took a drink of the water her fathers had brought her. She sat back down and frowned, "What's your problem?"

Puck looked at her funny, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why are you ignoring me and just sitting there?"

Puck looked down, "Because I don't know what I'm supposed to do. And it's hard to just sit here and watch you suffering."

Rachel exhaled exasperatedly, "I'm not suffering!"

"Sure you are."

She stood up and went to the kitchen. Puck frowned when she came back holding several bottles. "See, here's the thing Noah. While I was there, they started chemotherapy, but it wasn't working, so they decided to put me on medication and send me home." She pulled out a bottle of pills, "See this, it's called methotrexate. I take two of these pills a day, in hopes that it will kill the bad cells. I also take this, cyclophosphamide. I kills the cells too, and I take two of these pills a day too. And then there's vincristine, which, again, causes cell death, except, I have to get this shot into my vein everyday." She rolled down her sleeve and showed him the bruise on the inside of her elbow where she injected herself everyday. "I have to wear gloves when I use daunorubicin, and I inject myself with that twice a day. It slows the growth of the cells. Asparaginase is also an injection I use once a day, and it's supposed to slow the growth. And then I have these medicine that are supposed to fix me, and you know what?"

Puck shrugged, "What?"

"None of those help with the pain. Plus they have symptoms. I throw at least five times a day. And the pain sucks. So they gave me hydrocortisone, which is a pill I take three times a day. It is the only thing that keeps me moving. And you know what? My parents are always worried about that. I don't want to hear it. I feel fine! So how about you just be my friend, and not worry about my 'suffering,' coz I don't have any suffering!"

Puck stood up and walked over to where she was on the couch. He looked at her and smiled, "I'm only your best friend. Now I gotta go home, you're right, it's Sunday. My sister needs help with her homework."

Rachel smiled, "Ok, will you pick me up tomorrow?"

Puck kissed her forehead. The spot burned and Rachel took it in for a second. He hadn't kissed her since they had gone out for that brief period back when Rachel was trying to get Finn and Puck was trying to get Quinn. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door, "Of course!"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update, I've been busy. And I got a horrible sunburn and I slept practically all day. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and if I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time here.**

The next morning Rachel woke up, hurting all over. She walked down the steps to her fathers, cooking breakfast for her. Her dad looked over at her, "Hey sweetheart. How do you feel?"

Rachel sighed, shivering a little, "Horrible, where's my medicine?" Her daddy handed her a cup of water and a plastic disposable cup with medicine in it. She took each pill and sat down to eat vegan sausage and strawberries. "Daddy, when will it be better?"

Her daddy sighed, she'd been asking this question for a while, "I don't know darling. After you eat we need to weigh you before you shower and get ready for school." Rachel nodded. As soon as she finished her breakfast, feeling as though she would barf, she walked with her dad to the scale. Stepping on her dad saw she'd lost five pounds, "Rachel, baby, if you keep losing weight you're going to have to eat meat."

Rachel practically broke down in tears, "No, please no! Not meat!"

Her dad sighed from the kitchen, "Rachel, if you keep losing weight, you'll have to go back to the hospital."

Rachel shuffled around a little and made her way to the bathroom, getting her bath ready, "Fine! I'll eat meat." Rachel hoped in the shower, the shower's warm water feeling great. After she'd finished her shower and gone to get dressed, she grabbed her backpack from her room and put it downstairs. She flipped through a couple channels as she waited for Noah to come pick her up. She heard a knock and, grabbing her backpack, opened the door, "Hi Noah, can we go?"

He smiled and took her backpack from her, "Yeah, come on." He lifted her into his truck and started for school.

Rachel smiled at him shyly, "Um, remember how yesterday you poured your heart out and I didn't exactly have a chance to say anything?" He nodded, "Well, I wanted to tell you that I, what I'm trying to say is, I guess I."

They pulled into the parking lot and Puck grabbed her chin and lightly turned her to face him, "Spit it out Berry."

"I really, sorta, kinda, well, not that much I guess," Puck gave her a face, "I love you." Rachel turned the other way, biting her lip. Puck got out of the car and went around to the other door, grabbing her hand and letting her get out of his truck.

He got her backpack from her and locked his truck. Smirking, he said, "Bout time you admitted it. Do you have to go drop off your meds at the nurse?"

She nodded. The medicine had helped most of it, but she was still slightly out of breath and her legs hurt. Part of her wanted so badly to die, to get this over with, but then she remembered Puck. Here he was, the boy she loved, and apparently he loved her, caring for her, and helping her. She wanted to kiss him everywhere, literally _everywhere_. Instead she just grabbed his hand as they walked.

As they walked down the hall, although neither Rachel or Puck expected it, Rachel found grape slushy covering her body. She started shivering and tried to catch her breathe, which got harder to do as she tried to warm herself. She started to become lightheaded. The pressure of the slushy being thrown at her and the temperature sent her body into overdrive. She struggled to breath, gripping Puck's shoulders, "Noah, take me to the nurse please."

She'd caused a scene but this time, not on purpose. He picked her up and carried her to the nurse. Laying her on the bed he handed the medicine to the nurse and explained everything, although the nurse said her parents already called. Rachel told Puck she had a change of clothes in her locker. He took off his already slightly wet jacket and gave it to her. Walking out of the nurse's office, Rachel's combo written on his hand, Karofsky and Azimio walked up behind him, "What's going on between you and the midget?"

"Nothing, she'd just sick."

Azimio stopped at Rachel's locker when Puck did, "Then why's she at school?"

Puck waited for them to leave, "She just is, ok, back off."

Karofsky and Azimio didn't budge. Suddenly Finn, Sam, and Mike came up to Puck, making the other two leave. Sam leaned on a locker, "We kinda told Mike everything. hope that's ok."

Puck sighed, walking back to the nurse since he'd gotten her clothes, "It's cool. We were gonna announce it today anyway."

Mike patted his back, "I'm sorry dude, it must totally suck."

Puck smiled, "Yeah, but I'm getting to be with her now. Anyways, I'll catch up with you later." He walked in, handing Rachel her new clothes. She went into the bathroom in there and changed. Handing Noah his jacket she kissed his cheek, thanking him silently.

They walked to Glee after stopping by both lockers. They had Glee as a class early in the day, and as an extracurricular activity. As soon as they entered all eyes fell on them. The same thought went through everyone's minds, _Puck and Rachel?_ Everyone knew they went out briefly in their sophomore year, but this was senior year. Santana raised her hand, "Might I say what everyone's thinking, what the hell?"

Mr. Schue came up to the two, knowing what was going on and giving them an opportunity to explain themselves, although Puck didn't think it truly needed 'explaining.' "I want everyone to listen to what Puck and Rachel have to say."

"Oh God, not another baby, we simply can't handle that," Artie grumbled. Quinn hit his shoulder and scolded him for using the Lord's name in vain.

Rachel sighed, "No, it's, it's much worse. I have cancer."

Everyone paled. What were they supposed to do? Rachel was dying! Yeah, they all hated her, but not hate hate, more like annoyed hate. There's a difference. Brittany was first to speak, "Rachel, I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you."

Quinn and Santana nodded. Santana looked down, "Yeah, me too. You don't really have man hands."

Quinn smiled sadly, "Yeah, you don't. And I really had no reason to be mean to you. You were pretty nice to me all through last year, and this year, well really you haven't done anything that horrible."

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt (who already knew, but still) stood up to hug her. Soon everyone gathered around her, hugging her and saying they would miss her. Puck frowned, "Hold up. Who said she was dying? She didn't. I didn't. Not to mention, you guys are probably leaving bruises."

Rachel touched his arm, trying to make him calm down. "It's ok Noah, I don't mind," she whispered in a low voice. She stood up in front of the class, motioning for everyone to sit down, Puck included, "I don't want anyone to treat me any differently. I feel fine, accept for occasional pain, which I can generally get past with my medicine. So please, don't treat me different, except, slushys are painful."

Finn frowned, "We didn't exactly slushy you before anyways."

Rachel sighed, "I know, but I got slushyed earlier, and it hurt, more than usual."

"What does you having cancer have to do with you and Puckerman?" Santana asked.

"Well, he's helping with everything. Through the pain and telling people, and driving me to school. He's been a real gentleman," Rachel smiled at him. He squirmed in his seat as everyone glanced at him. Puck, a gentleman?

Quinn frowned, "Really?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes."

Tina started to talk, "I can not believe it. I didn't think Puck could even step up and be-"

Puck stood up and walked to the front, "Ok, let's just dance and sing our show tunes, and STOP talking about this!" He put his arm around Rachel and guided her to a chair. Mr. Schue stood in front of them and wrote something on his white board. They all waited for the letters to form words. _T-H-E-M-E S-O-N-G_.

"Theme songs. That is this week's project. I want everyone to sing a theme sing from a TV show. But it has to be long, not horribly long, but long enough." The bell rang and everyone quickly left the class. Rachel slipped her hand in Puck's, he glanced down and quickly looked back up, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"Thank you Noah, you have been wonderful," she looked up at him, happy to finally be with him. She'd really liked him since she found out about him and Quinn. Sure, at first it was just jealousy, jealousy of not having someone love her the way she thought he loved her, but then it grew to so much more.

He looked down at her and half smiled, "Anything for you."


	6. Chapter 5

The next day Rachel was feeling much better, and found herself looking forward to Glee. She'd practiced her theme song for two hours in the auditorium yesterday while she waited for Puck to finish football practice. She was gonna sing 'Courage Is' from The Secret Life of The American Teenager. It used to be one of her favorite shows until babygate. She was so excited.

When she got to Glee she grabbed a seat next to Puck. "Do you have anything planned?" she bluntly asked him. He nodded, grabbing her hand. "So do I. I wonder who else has one ready?"

Mr. Schue walked in, wearing another vest, and Rachel just had to wonder how many of those things he had in his closet. She figured he must have a lot because he wore one almost everyday and she'd rarely seen one worn twice. She got real close to asking but changed her mind last minute. He stood with his hands on his hips in front of the class, "Who's ready to sing today?"

Almost everyone raised their hands, and it shocked Rachel. No one, except for her and maybe Kurt, had their song ready the day after the assignment was given. Mr. Schue called on Rachel seeing as she looked the most enthusiastic. She stood in front of the class and smiled, "Today I have prepared the theme song to The Secret Life of the American Teenager, Courage Is, by the Strange Familiar."

She pointed at Brad, "You know the song." She looked down and closed her eyes.

_Take all my vicious words_

_And turn them into something good_

_Take all my preconceptions_

_And let the truth be understood_

_Take all my prized possessions_

_Leave only what I need_

_Take all my pieces of doubt_

_And let me be what's underneath_

_Courage is when you're afraid, _

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain, _

_But you keep on living anyway_

_We all have excuses why_

_Living in fear something in us dies_

_Like a bird with broken wings_

_It's not how high he flies, _

_But the song he sings_

_Courage is when you're afraid, _

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain, _

_But you keep on living anyway, _

_You keep on living anyway_

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down_

_It's how many times you get back up_

_Courage is when you've lost your way, _

_But you find your strength anyway_

_Courage is when you're afraid_

_Courage is when it all seems grey_

_Courage is when you make a change, _

_And you keep on living anyway_

_You keep on moving anyway_

_You keep on giving anyway_

_You keep on loving anyway_

At the end of the song Rachel found herself with tears in her eyes, struggling to be calm again. Puck came up and grabbed her hand, dragging her back to their seat and pulling her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She cried a little, then pulled her self together, mumbling thank you and looking towards the front.

Santana and Brittany went next. Santana stood with her hand on her hip, "We're singing 'I Want You to Want Me' by Cheap Trick from 10 Thing I Hate About You." The music started and they started dancing.

_**Santana**_

_I want you to want me. _

_I need you to need me. _

_I'd love you to love me. _

_I'm beggin' you to beg me. _

_I want you to want me. _

_I need you to need me. _

_I'd love you to love me. _

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. _

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. _

_**Brittany**_

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? _

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? _

_I want you to want me. _

_I need you to need me. _

_I'd love you to love me. _

_I'm beggin' you to beg me. _

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. _

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. _

_**Santana**_

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? _

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? _

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. _

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? _

_**Both**_

_I want you to want me. _

_I need you to need me. _

_I'd love you to love me. _

_I'm beggin' you to beg me. _

_I want you to want me. _

_I want you to want me. _

_I want you to want me. _

_I want you to want me. _

Everyone clapped, and Quinn whistled out giggling. Santana and Brittany hugged each other, then curtsied, and sat down. As soon as the clapping ended Puck shot up his hand, "I have something ready Mr. Schue, can I go up?"

Mr. Schue nodded, grabbing Puck's guitar and tossing it to him, "Absolutely." Puck caught his guitar and stood in front of everyone, starting to pluck some strings, the rest of the musicians picked up quick, which quickly formed the beginning of a song they were all familiar with.

_We've been on the run _

_Driving in the sun _

_Looking out for number one _

_California, here we come _

_Right back where we started from _

_Well husses grab your guns _

_Your shadow weighs a ton _

_We're driving down to one-o-one _

_California, here we come _

_Right back where we started from _

_California... _

_Here we come _

_On the stereo _

_Listen as we go _

_Nothing's gonna stop me now _

_California, here we come _

_Right back where we started from _

_The pedal to the floor _

_Thinking of you more _

_Gotta get us to the show _

_California, here we come _

_Right back where we started from _

_California... _

_Here we come _

_California, California... _

_Here we come _

_Ooo... _

_California, California... _

_Here we come _

_California, California... _

_Here we come _

_California, California... _

_Here we come _

_California, California... _

_Here we come _

Everyone clapped and Rachel beamed at him, "That was wonderful Noah!"

Santana raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair, "It was pretty good, one of my favorite shows." She'd watched it a little when she was younger, and had remember commercials so a couple years ago she rented it and kinda fell in love with it.

Brittany gasped and looked at her best friend, "Oh my god! Me too!"

Santana sighed shaking her head, "That's coz I showed it to you." Brittany mumbled something and looked back down at her feet. If she thought about, she did remember Santana coming over for a sleepover last year with season 1.

Mr. Schue stood in front of the class, "That's all we have time for today, we will do more tonight." They only had after school rehearsals Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. The bell rang and everyone rushed out, just like they did everyday. Rachel went to the nurse to get some painkillers, but quickly went back to her locker, only losing a couple minutes.

Puck was waiting for her at her locker, "So Berry, I was wondering, would you wanna go out on like a date or something?" He looked around like he couldn't care less about what she said, but she saw it on his face, and knew it coz he said he liked her, that the suspense was killing him as she thought about it.

Rachel smiled, knowing she wanted to say yes, "As long as my dad's are ok with it."

He chuckled, "Not a problem." Wrapping his arm around his waist he walked with her to her next class. He was gonna ditch anyways. He planned on bringing his mom down to the school later and getting his schedule matched up with Rachel under the excuse that she _needed _his help, which was kinda a load of crap. They got to her class and he kissed her on the lips for the first time, she started to kiss him back, but remember she didn't want to be late to class. When she pulled away he called out, "See you later girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes and waved bye sarcastically. "Bye Noah," she said sitting in her seat as the bell rang and the teacher slammed the door shut. He chuckled, today was pretty good so far. He walked to the nurse and complained of a head ache. She told him to lay down for a little while. Half an hour later he woke up and she wrote him a pass to his next class. He walked in and handed the pass to his teacher. She rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

Starring at the clock Puck waited for the time to pass faster. He couldn't wait to go to his next class, Rachel was in it. Rachel was focusing on her work, but her mind kept drifting back to the kiss. Sure, if they had any serious make out sessions she might have some bruises, but she didn't even care anymore. She just wanted him, all she wanted was him. He always seemed to be on her mind, no matter what she did to try to reverse it.

The bell rang and Rachel stood up. She felt something wet drip from her nose and grabbed a tissue. She was slightly surprised when she saw blood in the tissue. She grabbed a couple more tissues and ran out to find Puck. Almost immediately she found him. Running towards him she tapped his shoulder, "We need to go to the nurse."

He grabbed her hand, "C'mon. What happened?"

Rachel shrugged, "Just a bloody nose. My doctor said it's a normal symptom." Holding her nose she walked with Puck's hand wrapped in hers. They walked around the corner of the nurse's office. She handed her more tissues and Rachel took them. Putting the dirty tissues in the trash she pinched the bridge of her nose and held the tissues there.

"How you doin?" Puck asked as he leaned against the wall.

Rachel giggled, "I'm wonderful." After about five minutes, the bleeding stopped and the nurse wrote both of them passes to class. She sighed and once again grabbed his hand. As they walked she started to talk, "You know, I'm not really the type to suggest these sorts of things, but look at your pass."

Puck glanced at it, not noticing anything odd, "Ok, so what?"

She smiled, "Look closer. No time. That means we can do whatever we want and not get in trouble."

Smiling, he realized she gained a bad side, "I don't even recognize this Rachel Berry. Who are you and what have done with my girlfriend?"

Rachel laughed whole-heartedly and pulled him into the closest janitor closet, "I love you." She ran her hand under his shirt and he reached his hand behind her neck an pulled her into a kiss. Fifteen minutes later the two walked into class and handed their teacher their passes. Rachel took her seat next to Kurt and he threw a waded up piece of paper at her. She unrolled it and read what was inside.

_Where were you and Puckerman?_

Rachel smiled and quickly scribbled back.

_Making out in a janitor's closet._

Rachel heard a gasp as she saw Kurt writing furiously out of the corner of her eye. He subtly dropped it next to her and she picked it up.

_OMG MAKING OUT WITH PUCKERMAN? NO?_

A giggle slipped through her lips. She was about to write back when the bell rang. Kurt walked faster to catch up with her, "Ugh, excuse me?"

Biting ber lip she looked at him, "I think I love him."


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel and Kurt's conversation had been, interesting. Rachel was at home, sitting on her couch, when she got a phone call. She reached over and grabbed her cell, "Hello?"

A voice Rachel hadn't heard in a long time replied on the other line, "Hi Rachel." It was Shelby. Rachel spaced out. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she really should tell Shelby. Did she already know? Why was she calling?

Rachel's voice was weak, "Hi Shelby, what's up?"

Shelby sounded concerned. She'd gotten a call from Mr. Schue earlier today, he told her to call Rachel. That was exactly what she did, call Rachel, "Mr. Schue told me I needed to call you."

Rachel sighed, Mr. Schue, of course. She didn't really wanna talk to Shelby, but she figured she better. She went upstairs to get dressed, "Yeah, I guess I do need to talk to you. How about we meet at the coffee shop on K st.?"

Shelby nodded, but then she remember Rachel couldn't see that, "Yes, sure."

Rachel quickly got ready and texted Puck to meet her there. She got in the car and drove to the familiar coffee shop. She waited in the car for a few minutes before saw Shelby walk into the store and looked around. She was just about to open her door when a quiet knock startled her. Puck was standing outside her car, smiling. She opened the door carefully and walked out to hug him, "Thanks for being here."

Puck hugged her carefully, then grabbed her hand and lead her inside, "No problem babe."

As they walked in, they each got a coffee and found Shelby. Shelby looked up nervously, "Are you pregnant?"

Rachel laughed softly, "I wish! It's much more serious than that." Rachel started to tell her the real reason she was there, but she got scared and took a sip of coffee. She bite her lip and reached around, searching for Puck's hand under the table. He grabbed her hand and she looked up. He was smiling a little. She looked down nervously, "You know what, it's not worth telling, nothing big. Sorry I dragged you down here. We'll just be leaving."

She started to stand up, but Puck pulled her back into her chair. As soon as she said ouch he apologized and kissed her cheek, whispering encouraging words in her ear. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak, before getting scared and running to the bathroom, crying. Puck ran his hand through his mohawk, "Shit."

Shelby frowned, "What's wrong, did I say something?"

Puck stood up, pushing in his chair, "No, it's nothing personal. She's just having issues dealing with- I'll let her tell you. Be right back." He chased after her, she was by the sink crying. When she saw him she immediately fell into his arms, "Baby. Shh, baby, don't worry. It's ok."

Rachel pushed herself away from him enough to see his face, "How? How on Earth could this ever be _ok_?"

Puck smirked at her, "Coz you have me." He planted a kiss on her lips then pulled away. Pressing her to his chest he rubbed her hair and finished talking, "Don't worry. The medicine will work, and you'll get better. As for telling Shelby, I'll be here for you. Don't worry bout a thing."

Sniffling, she grabbed his hand and left the restroom, heading for their table. She looked at her mom before squeezing her eyes shut. She finally opened them and spilled the secret, "I have cancer."

Shelby gasped and stood up to hug the little girl she wished she hadn't let go of so many years ago. Rachel hugged her back, surprising not only Puck and Shelby, but herself as well. Rachel moved away and went to get some ice water. Shelby sat down, putting her head in her hands, "I can't believe I didn't make myself a part in her life. I'm so stupid. I missed all those parts about her that I love, and now she's gonna die-"

Puck kicked the table, "DON'T SAY THAT!" He took a couple deep breathes, "She's gonna be ok. She's a fighter."

"Noah-"

"It's Puck."

"But she calls you Noah?"

"But she's special."

"Puck, you can't fight cancer. It's not like that. In the end, it will kill her. I'm so sorry, but there is nothing you or I can do to change that!" she crossed her arms and leaned back, satisfied that she was right, something her and her daughter had in common.

Puck kicked a chair and walked over to Rachel, "Hey baby, are you ok?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I think so." He hugged her tight, trying not to hurt her, but if he was, she wasn't complaining. "I'm so scared. I try not to show it, I try to be strong, but I just can't do it! I just can't!"

Puck sighed and held her close, "You don't have to be strong. Let's just go back to your place and sit down and watch a movie or something."

She shook her head, "No, it's ok. I need to be alone. Clear my head. I love you Noah, I'll talk to you later." She kissed his lips quick and darted out of the coffee shop. Just like that she was gone. Puck walked out the coffee shop too and got in his truck, driving home in silence.

The rest of the day he didn't do anything. Of course, until he got a call from Rachel's dad, "Is Rachel with you?"

He frowned, "No, why?"

Her dad sounded panicked, "We don't know where she is. Her stuff is gone and so is she."


End file.
